


Firsts

by yesjinnie



Series: HLB oneshots [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, Hush Little Baby Universe, Im Jaebum is Perfect, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, M/M, brief mentions of Jungkook and Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesjinnie/pseuds/yesjinnie
Summary: It was Taehyung's first year of college, first time away from his fathers and first time falling in love.Or -Jeon Taehyung is a mess





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I ran a poll on twitter of what you guys would like to see first since HLB has wrapped up and Taehyung meeting Jaebum won by a LANDSLIDE.
> 
> If you haven't read HLB - I highly recommend you do because this fic probably won't make a lot of sense and it's kind of smacked right in the middle of the last chapter and the epilogue. 
> 
> Enjoy ~

“Look, all I’m saying is, technically we could sneak the rabbits into our dorm room and our RA would never know. They barely make any noise!” BamBam argued for the millionth time as he and Taehyung walked across campus together, both boys still getting used to their new schedules and the layout of the expansive university. After their shared math lecture, they’d promptly gotten lost but Taehyung was sure they were headed in the right direction now.

“As much as I love that idea, rabbits can be noisy, and we’re broke. I can’t just ask my parents for money for rabbits.”

In theory, he probably could. Taehyung was slightly more than spoiled and since moving away from home, his fathers would do just about anything to keep him happy. Smiling to himself before letting out a long, happy sigh at the sight of Mark in the quad, he directed their walk towards the blonde.

“What took you guys so long? Didn’t you get out of class at like,” Mark glanced down at his wristwatch, furrowing his eyebrows, “a half an hour ago?”

They sat down at their usual table in the shade, the quad littered with students tossing footballs, sun bathing and studying. It was a nice environment, Taehyung was finding that he enjoyed college a lot. He was homesick and would text his fathers and his sister every day, but he liked the freedom. He hadn’t made too many new friends, just Minho in his chemistry class and Jennie in art, but he, BamBam and Mark were navigating together, just the way they always had.

“We got a little lost after our math class. We ended up by the stadium. I swear this campus didn’t seem as big when we had toured it.”

The three pulled out their assignments and set to work while conversation bounced back and forth. Taehyung had always been a good student, he took his studies very seriously and his fathers and teachers had seemed to prepare him for big scary college when it reality, it wasn’t all that hard. His art history professor had canceled class the other morning because she “didn’t really feel like coming in” and his chemistry professor often forgot to even collect their assignments. He and Minho would never be the ones to bring it up, equally lost in the world of science. He’d decided to declare his major a little bit earlier than most, already knowing he wanted to dive into the world of art. His sketchbook was lacking, however, as he was feeling incredibly uninspired these days.

After a few hours of random doodles and landscapes, Taehyung was pulled from his notebook by Mark calling him, telling him they were going to the café for dinner.

“Okay, you guys can go ahead and get us a table. I have so much stuff to pack up and it’ll get packed really quickly.” His two friends smiled and nodded, leaving with quick goodbyes as Taehyung began to toss his art supplies in his bag. Finally slinging his bag over his shoulder, he started the quick walk to the café, suddenly stopped when a football almost hit him in the face and he jumped back with a little yelp, the ball rolling past his feet.

“Oh, man. I’m sorry! I absolutely should’ve caught that!” Taehyung looked to where the voice was coming from and found himself smiling at the worry written all over the boy’s face. His features were soft and his dark hair was long, parted to the side. He was wearing an oversized pastel pink sweater, Taehyung finding it so cute that he wanted to ask him where he got it.

“No worries,” he bent down and picked up the ball, holding it out, “just missed me.”

“Are you an art major?” The boy asked, pointing to Taehyung’s shirt and he quickly looked down, almost groaning at the stains that littered his shirt and jeans. He huffed lightly and looked up, cocking his head to the side a little, “what gave it away?”

The boy laughed, his shoulders shaking and hair falling into his eyes, “one of my roommates, Jinyoung, is an art major. We’re juniors though so he might not be in any of your classes. You’ll probably see him at the end of the year exhibit!”

“Oh, yeah. Probably!” Taehyung wanted to wince at his own awkwardness. Despite being overtly friendly around his friends and family, new people always stumped him a bit. He didn’t want to come across too strong, like asking the boy where he got the sweater, or too shy. He was a weird mix of both introverted and extroverted, never knowing where to put himself.

“Youngjae! C’mon!” Another voice called, deep and hearty sounding, Taehyung not being able to see where it came from and the boy, now Taehyung knew to be Youngjae, turned to look before spinning back to Taehyung as he walked backwards, “enjoy your semester! Nice to kind of meet you.”

Taehyung just waved in response, offering up a small smile before continuing on his way. He kept glancing towards the field, wanting to see the owner of the voice he couldn’t quite shake. As the sun crept behind a cloud, Taehyung finally got a chance to look towards them without covering his face from the sun’s rays and his eyes nearly widened at the sight before him. The boy, or rather _man_ that Youngjae was tossing the ball to was hands down the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. Thick black hair that was tousled on his head in a neat way that said he got out of bed several hours ago but his bedhead still looked amazing. He was wearing all black, head to toe, and a cool leather jacket completed the look. Taehyung was even keen enough to notice the silver earrings that lined his right ear.

He, however, wasn’t keen enough to notice the light pole until his face collided with it. The searing pain that flooded his nose almost sent him to the ground and he cried out loudly, dropping his books and covering his face with his hands, tears welling up in his eyes almost immediately. Blinking them away rapidly, Taehyung pulled his hands away and whined at the sight of blood, and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, are you okay?”

_Please, god. No._

He looked to where the voice was coming from and, if he wasn’t currently covered in blood, he would’ve smiled. It was leather jacket, messy hair. Looking at him with soft eyes and a concerned pout that Taehyung found so utterly adorable.

“Um, well,” he covered his nose quickly, wincing at the pain as his palm hit it a little too hard, “I think my nose might be broken.”

“I’ll walk you to the nurse’s office. Are these your books?” He was quick to bent down and pile them in his arms with ease, quickly standing up and touching Taehyung’s shoulder again, “Youngjae, I’ll be right back, okay? I’m just going to take him to the nurse’s office.” He shouted quite loudly and Taehyung felt his still red face heat up even more in embarrassment. So far, his first few weeks of college had been very lowkey. He hadn’t tripped on any stairs or sat down in the wrong classroom. He hadn’t raised his hand and answered a question wrong or slipped in the shower. He hadn’t even thrown up at the few parties they had been to.

But here he was, all but tucked into the arm of the hottest guy on campus with a bloody and broken nose because he walked into a pole.

“I’m Jaebum, by the way. What’s your name?” He spoke so gently as they walked, as if he was afraid Taehyung was going to break.

“Uh, Taehyung. I’m a freshman. What about you?”

“Junior. I saw you talking to my roommate, Youngjae, when I almost tossed the ball right in your face. We live off campus. Broken nose aside, how are you enjoying college so far?”

Talking to Jaebum was easy, easier than anything, and Taehyung had even forgotten about his nose by the time they’d reached the nurses office, the old woman quick to sit him down and swat his hands away, setting to work on his nose. Jaebum awkwardly stood in the doorway for a second before sliding into the all too tiny chair that was up against the wall.

“You don’t have to – ow – you don’t have to stay.” Taehyung spoke quietly, not really meaning his words. Jaebum just smiled at him and shook his head, “I really don’t mind. Maybe we could get dinner in the café when you’re all cleaned up?”

Taehyung repeated not to get ahead of himself over and over again in his mind as the nurse swabbed his nose and face, telling himself that Jaebum was just being friendly and wasn’t flirting with him despite the small grin on the man’s face and the glint in his eyes that Taehyung couldn’t really figure out.

“Yeah,” he winced as the nurse pressed down a little too hard, “I’d like that.”

 

 

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

 

 

“You’re going on a date with this guy and you haven’t even introduced us? What gives? We’re you’re best friends!”

Taehyung double, triple, quadruple checked himself in the mirror before turning to his two best friends who were both looking at him with their arms crossed, eyes sharp.

“You know how much I love you guys, right?” He tried to soften the blow of telling them that he had been keeping Jaebum away from them for the past two weeks because they were _a lot_ to handle. BamBam huffed and shook his head, “we’re staying in here until he comes to pick you up. Your fathers entrusted us with taking care of you,” Taehyung rolled his eyes at this, “and we have to approve this Jaebum person who dared to ask you out for dinner.”

“I’ve been hanging out with him for two weeks now! It’s not like he’s some random guy. I really like him, guys, c’mon. You can stay and meet him but please don’t be weird.”

“We promise!” They spoke in unison.

That, Taehyung should’ve known, was a promise neither BamBam nor Mark would keep. As soon as Jaebum had knocked on the thick wooden door of he and BamBam’s dorm room, the two boys pulled him into the room while pushing Taehyung out, slamming and locking the door so he couldn’t reenter.

It had been nearly ten minutes now and Taehyung was leaning against the wall opposite the door, chewing on his fingernail with vigor, nerves bubbling up in his stomach. He’d never really been on a date before, never had a boyfriend, never kissed anyone, never had to worry about his friends embarrassing him like this. But here he was. Terrified and nearly fingernail less from the amount of chewing. Finally, the door swung open and Taehyung was relieved at the sight of Jaebum smiling, patting BamBam on the back before exiting the dorm and handing Taehyung his bag.

“You two have fun! Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do.” Mark called as the door was once again closed and Taehyung ran his hands down his face, looking up at Jaebum with apologetic eyes.

“I’m so sorry. I hope they weren’t terrible to you. We’ve been friends since we were little and they can be a little protective.”

The two began to walk down the hallway, Taehyung trying to ignore the way that Jaebum’s knuckles kept brushing up against his own fingers.

“They’re funny. And creative. All I know is that if I mess this up, I’m apparently in for a world of hurt.” He spoke playfully, nudging Taehyung’s arm with his elbow and he couldn’t help but laugh, smiling up at the man as they walked closely together to Jaebum’s car.

“Better not mess it up, then.”

The drive to the restaurant was filled with laughter and a lot of Taehyung taking mental pictures of Jaebum to save for his sketchbook later. The man was built so beautifully, Taehyung was still having a hard time believing that he was real. He’d spoken to both of his parents about the man behind the wheel of the car, papa had come first.

It was a lengthy conversation that ended with his papa crying and Taehyung reassuring the man that no, he wasn’t growing up too quickly and yes, he remembered how to practice safe sex. His dad, on the other hand, was a different story. Taehyung had foolishly left it up to his papa to tell the man about Jaebum, something he regretted almost immediately when his dad had called, upset and hurt that he had to hear about it from his husband. His dad didn’t cry, thankfully, but he gave Taehyung an incredibly long lecture about dates and expectations and being smart. Everything he already knew but there was no way he was going to interrupt his father. He loved nothing more than affirmations that his father loved him.

The restaurant Jaebum had picked out for them ended up being full and the wait was long, so they found themselves instead eating sloppy cheeseburgers and drinking milkshakes on the hood of Jaebum’s car, tossing fries into each other’s mouths and creating their own constellations in the stars. Jaebum told Taehyung about his childhood, the only son and child to successful parents who supported him endlessly. Jaebum spoke about his mother and his eyes would shine, his smile would be wide. It made a garden of warmth bloom in Taehyung’s chest and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from him even if he wanted to. He was studying law, something that Taehyung hadn’t expected, and all he ever wanted to do was help people.

He was beautiful in every sense of the word.

Taehyung filled Jaebum’s evening with stories from his childhood, especially the one about how his fathers met, and how he wanted to be a world-famous artist one day.

He said he wanted to see his paintings in museums.

Jaebum said, “I’ll be the first in line to see them.”

 

 

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

 

 

Goodbyes were always weird for Taehyung. He knew he was going to see Jaebum again tomorrow, as the man met Taehyung in the café every morning for breakfast before their respective classes. But he didn’t want to say goodbye this time. Jaebum was standing in front of him, holding Taehyung’s hands in his own as he was saying he had a wonderful time.

“I never thought I’d be thankful for almost breaking my nose, you know? I had a really wonderful time, Jae. I hope we can do it again soon?”

“As soon as possible.” He gave Jaebum’s hands a squeeze, returning the smile that was flashed at him.

Taehyung’s heart was beating in his throat when he realized what was happening next and he began to internally panic. What if he was a terrible kisser? What if his breath still smelled like cheese fries? Why did he have to get onions on his burger? His internal monologue was silenced when instead of lips, he felt Jaebum’s forehead against his own, their noses touching.

“Can I kiss you?”

He almost had to laugh. _Of course_ Jaebum would ask if it was okay. He was absolutely perfect, after all.

“Yes.”

And so they did. It was quick and chaste but left Taehyung with an entire flock of butterflies in his stomach. Jaebum’s lips were soft from the strawberry chapstick he’d been using all night and Taehyung could taste the sweetness, heart still thudding and body buzzing with excitement.

Before officially saying goodnight and walking away, Taehyung managed to swindle four more kisses, realizing he may have discovered a new addiction. He watched Jaebum’s frame disappear down the corridor, before it disappeared into the stairwell and Taehyung finally let out the large breath he’d been holding, crashing into the door as he opened it. He smiled at the sight of BamBam passed out in bed, laptop on his chest and mouth hanging open. Quietly closing the laptop and setting it to the side, he pulled the blanket up to BamBam’s chest and patted the dark hair lightly. As he got ready for bed himself, his mind was reeling with the sights of Jaebum’s smile and the feeling of his kiss. He was so utterly happy, it was unlike anything he’d really felt before.

Sure, he’d felt happiness. But this was different.

He laid in bed, now staring at his phone screen for a while before finally hitting send on the message he’d typed out several minutes ago.

 

**To – Dad**

 

What does falling in love feel like?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft. So so soft.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and so much for your continued support of HLB even though that fic has been wrapped up for almost a month now.  
> Remember to follow me on twitter (@peavchyjin) for more polls and fic updates! 
> 
> Until next time <3


End file.
